Never Too Late
by Goblin Queen22
Summary: Sarah is older and feels unwanted and unloved. Can this change when....?
1. Sarah

Chapter 1: Sarah

It had been several years since Sarah had visited the Labyrinth. She was married now, with kids of her own. But still she was not happy with her life. Something was missing that she could not figure out.

            "Mom. Mom? Are you there?" Nicolle asked. Walking into the room and looking to the corner at the still figure in the rocking chair. "Mom what's the matter?"

            "Huh?" Sarah asked looking at her daughter standing in the doorway.

            "What is the matter?" Nicolle repeated again.

            "Oh…nothing dear." Sarah sighed looking down at a book that was in her lap.

            "What do you have there mom?" Nicolle inquired stepping into the room and walking over to her mother. She looked down at the book it was a red leather book with gold lettering on it.

            "_The Labyrinth, what is that mom?"_

            "This…" She said pulling the book close to her heart. "…is something that changed my life a long time ago." She took the book, losing her smile and set it on the coffee table. "Well it is nothing now." She frowned, pulling the blanket off her lap and getting up from the chair. "Now what is it that you wanted Nicolle?"

            "Oh I just wanted to tell you that dad called."

            "And…?" Sarah asked rolling her eyes. "And he is going to be late coming home right?"

            "Yeah" Nicolle whispered. "Do you want me to go out and get some pizza or something?"

            "No that will not be necessary, thanks." Sarah declared, walking out of the room and making her way to the stairs. Nicolle followed and watched her mother go up the stairs. "Okay well I will be home at about eleven thirty. Is there anything you would like me to pick up on my way back?"

            "No I will be fine thanks." Sarah waved her hand, and then walked into her room and closed the door.

            "Okay…well good night." Nicolle stated, quietly to the closed door. She sighed, walking into the other room, to shut the light off and left.

Back in Sarah's bedroom, she walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. 

            "Oh how I have changed." She sighed, poking at her face, looking at the wrinkles that were forming around her eyes. They were cold and empty. They were lacking something. And she knew it, but what, that she was unsure of. "What happened to me Jareth? How did I ever get this way?" She cried, covering her face in her hands. She shook her head, tilting her head up and looking back in the mirror. Sighing once more she turned on the water to the sink and began to brush her teeth. It was late enough for her, and she was tired. She made her way to the bed and drew the sheets back, climbing in. She shut the light off and pulled the comforter up to her shoulders, falling asleep. 

She began to dream. She was in a large room, with floating candles. There was the sound of a memorable voice, echoing in the background. There were beautiful men and women dancing around in exquisite costumes. She was afraid, but also excited to be there. Everyone was looking at her. She walking further into the room, and paused when she saw a masked man standing in the distance looking directly at her. She was not sure who it was, but wanted to find out. She walked on to get closer to him. He drew his mask away, revealing a handsome face, slender, with high cheek bones. He had blond hair. And blue eye makeup tastefully done. He smiled at her and then disappeared before her eyes. She wanted to find him, so she continued to walk. She saw a mirror and looked inside, the reflection she saw was a beautiful young girl. The girl had rosy cheeks and full lips, with a pink tone. She brought her hand to her face and stroked her cheek, she wanted to make sure that what she saw was real. Then looking in the mirror once more she now saw a tall blonde haired figure standing behind her. She gasped turning around. 

            "Is this a dream?" She asked, in her young voice.

            "Only, if you want it to be." The figure smiled. 

            "But I do not understand. What happened? I was old and ugly?"

            "Oh Sarah you have never been that way." He stated, as he started to fade away.

            "Wait, where are you going? Come back! Come back!" She cried.

Sarah gasped, sitting up in her bed. She was sweating. She brought her hand to her forehead. She felt dizzy. She looked to her right and saw, a figure lying beside her. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to make sense of what she dreamed about. Climbing out of bed she made her way into the bath room. She turned on the water and splashed her face. Drying her face on the towel hanging on the wall, she looked up to the mirror. Again the reflection she saw was her old, wrinkled figure. She turned away quickly not wanted to look anymore. So she went back to bed.

The next morning, she woke up to see her husband, John, not in bed. She climbed out of the bed, taking her robe and putting it on. She tied the string in the front and slipped her slippers on. She made her way down the stairs, expecting to see John there. It was his day off today. She made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. There was a dish in the sink. She assumed it was John's. She walking into the living room and saw that he was not there. She sighed, upset that this meant he was at work again. This was the fourth week in a row that he had gone to work on his day off. She sat down in the rocking chair and looked at the red leather book that was still resting on the coffee table from the night before. She lifted it and flipped through the pages. She opened to the ballroom scene and read the passages. A tear fell from her eye as she read. It was walking down memory line for her. She shut the book and held it close to her heart. She heard a knock at the doorway. She turned to see who it was.

            "Good morning mom." Nicolle said, holding a cup of coffee.

            "Good morning Nicolle did you sleep well?"

            "I did, and you?" 

            "I slept okay, thanks."


	2. What to do

Disclaimer: I have to say that the sentences that are italicized are not my lines they come from songs of David Bowie's new album called _REALITY_. And I do not own any of the character from the Labyrinth only Nicolle

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2: What to do

Nicolle left for work and told her mother that she was going to come home for lunch later at around one. Sarah got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen and unloaded the dishwasher. Putting the dishes away she thought about what she was going to do for the day. She did not have to work. She had the week off and just wanted to relax with her husband. But that was not working out the way that she wanted it to. So she decided that she would go to the store because they needed some food anyway. She ran upstairs and got changed. Grabbed her purse and locked up the house. She pulled into the parking lot of the super market. Getting out she walked inside and grabbed a carriage. Starting at the dairy section she grabbed some: cheeses, milk, yogurt, and butter. Then made her way to the meat section, she was stopped by a bunch of her friends that were there and they chatted for a bit and then carried on. As she was turning the corner of the aisle she bumped into a woman, and apologized.

            "I am terribly sorry about, that." She said sympathetically. 

            "Oh that is alright" the woman said. "I know how it is. This place can just be so crowded at times." She laughed, and said, "You have a good day now."

            "Thanks I will try." Sarah replied, and watched the woman turn the corner and walk down the other aisle. Sarah resumed her shopping and got in the checkout line. Paid for her groceries, put the groceries in the car and left. 

Back at the house, she unloaded the groceries carrying them inside. She placed them on the floor and began unloading them, putting them in the fridge and cabinets. Once that was done she went to the closet and pulled the vacuum out and cleaned the floors. She was on a cleaning spree. But this was only to keep her mind off of her husband and thinking about what he could be doing. The day was slowly going by and she found that there was not much else to do. By one o'clock Nicolle came home and found her mother, sitting at the dinning room table reading a magazine and eating some soup. The tea kettle was whistling and when Nicolle looked to her mother she, thought that her mother had not even notice that it had started whistling. Nicolle ran to the stove and pulled the kettle off the burner, putting it to the side. She grabbed two mugs and two tea bags. Filling the mugs with the steaming water, she placed a tea bag in each cup. She walked over to the table and set one of the mugs beside her mother.

            "Here mom this is for you."

            "Oh thank you Nicolle that was awfully nice of you to make me some tea."

            "Well you had the kettle going so I assumed that, that was what you were going to make."

            "Oh well…" She smiled, flipping the page of the magazine. "So how is work today, any fun?"

            "Oh yeah mom, it's a blast." Nicolle said sarcastically, taking a sip of the tea. She quickly put it down, licking the rim of her lips, for she had burnt them on the hot mug. "Mom I think that I am going to stay here for the rest of the day. There is not that much that needs to be done at work anyway. I basically finished all the stuff yesterday. It has been a pretty boring day today let me tell you. And some of the guys were being complete assholes, Tom one of the managers was being annoyed by, Scott who kept on calling Tom in the back office. So finally Tom picked up the phone and called out front on the intercom saying, _Tell Scott to fucking' screw. And everyone that was there could hear this, including all of the costumers. Tell me that that is not humiliating."_

            "Well that was stupid on his part I must say."

            "Tell me about it really. I was so embarrassed. You should have seen all of the looks that Rachel and I were getting from the costumers."

            "Well it was only one time Nicolle I am sure that it is not going to be a big deal."

            "Yeah but you don't have to go there again tomorrow. What if one of the costumers calls work and says something to Brenda? Then what would happen?"

            "Well Nicolle it is not your fault that he did it right?"

            "Right"

            "Than it is not a big problem for you. It would only be Scott's and Tom's problem."

            "Yeah I guess you are right. Thanks." Nicolle smiled leaning over and kissing her mother on the forehead. "You're the best."

            "I know."

            "Well I have some things that I need to do right now, but I will come back and see you again later mom."

            "Okay, that is fine. See you, whenever."

            "Okay" Nicolle frowned and got up from the table and walked outside, closing the door. Sarah just sat at the table, with her elbows on the table. Her head was tilted down and she began rubbing her temples. She was tired of thinking for everyone else, and worrying about everyone else. She just wanted to think of her now. But she still had one more year before Nicolle moved out. But she did not think that she would be able to handle one more year. 


	3. The Phone Call

Chapter 3: The phone call

            "Yeah Mick I am going to need those papers in by Monday. If they do not get in I am going to be screwed and that means that you will be too. You don't want that to happen do you?"

            "Ah no sir, I will try and get them in as soon as possible sir." Mick stated trembling. John always freaked Mick out. Sure John was the boss but, he could have been nicer to his co-workers.

            "Good. Now get to it." 

            "Yes sir." Mick nodded his head and left the room. John watched him leave and then sat back down in his swivel chair, rubbing his temples.

            "Oh why do I come in on my day off?" He mused. Then there was a knock at the door.

            "Excuse me Mr. O'Connell." A beautiful young woman interrupted, knocking on the door. John looked up and smiled.

            "Oh Kim, what gives me the pleasure of seeing you today?" He asked standing up and straightening out his tie. Kim blushed and cleared her throat.

            "Oh well, I…I have these paper that you asked for yesterday. I am sorry that they are late. I would have given them to you then but…"

            "Kim, please do not worry about it. You did not have to rush and get those done for me. You could bring them in at anytime. I am in no rush for those. But thank you." He smirked and took the papers from her hands.

            "Oh well thank you Mr. O'Connell."

            "Please call me John."

            "I am afraid that I would feel uncomfortable doing that sir."

            "Very well, then." He took her hand and stroked it. But she pulled it away, and ran out of the room. He just smiled to himself and went back to his desk.

Back at home:

Sarah went to the phone and called her husband's work.

            "Hi Missy, could you please connect me to John. It's Sarah. I would like to speak with him please."

            "_Oh, I would, but he told me that he was busy and that I should hold all calls, Mrs. O'Connell."_

            "Yes, but I need to talk with him."

            "_I am sorry. I can give him the message."_

            "No, I don't want you do that, I'll call again later."

            "_Okay, Mrs. O'Connell. You have a good day now."_

            "Yeah…right." And she hung up the phone. She sat down on the chair and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine if he is not going to answer the phone then I will just have to see him in person." She jumped up, grabbing her car keys. She ran to the car and got in, turned the car on and drove down the street. She got to the building and ran in. Took the elevator to the 5th floor, walking down the hall she passed a row of desks. Walked up to Missy's desk, who is John's secretary, nodded her head and proceeded past her. Missy jumped up from her seat.

            "Oh, Mrs. O'Connell you…." She was going to tell her that she could not go in the office, but was too late. She swung open the door, and saw John leaning over the desk, puzzled.

            "Sarah? What are you doing here?" He smiled a bit concerned. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

            "John we need to talk."

            "What? Now" He questioned. Sarah walked over to the door and slammed it shut.

            "Yes! Now, John!" 

            "Okay I'm listening." He stated sitting on the edge of his desk. "What's on your mind?" He folded his hands, resting them on his lap.

            "John, why are you here? Hum? Is there someone you are seeing?"

            "What?" 

            "I am not stupid John I want to know. Who is she? Is she pretty? Does she tickle your fancy? Hum? What don't I blow hard enough for you!? You need some little bitch to do it instead!" She looked to him in complete anger. "Answer my Damn it!" She stamped her foot.

            "Sarah." He laughed. "Sarah there is nothing going on. I don't know where you are getting this idea from." He stood up and walked over to her, rubbing her shoulders. "You're letting things get to your head again."

            "What?" She squirmed out of his grasp. "What did you mean?" She inquired with an evil glare. 

            "Well Sarah you have always been like that. You can really drive a man insane." 

            "What do you mean by that!?" She yelled.

            "Alls I'm saying is that you think something bad is happening but it is really not. And you do this all the time. There is no stopping you. You always think that I am cheating on you and do this, that and the other thing. And I'm not. I can't go on with this."

            "I hate you!" Sarah yelled. Turning around and walking to the door. She opened it…

            "I'll be home around seven!" John shouted. Then he heard Sarah slam the door. Sighing he went back to his seat. As Sarah was walking passed Missy's desk, someone asked her a question.

            "Is everything alright, Mrs. O'Connell? 

            "Oh shut up Jareth." And she continued to walk. Once she realized what she had said she stopped turned around and looked back at the desk. There at the desk was sitting Jareth, the Goblin King. She looked around herself and noticed that everything else was frozen. He had stopped time. He got up from the seat and walked over to her, not taking his eyes off of her. Sarah stood there, in aw of what was going on. He smiled at her and he began to circle around her.

            "So what are you doing here Sarah?" 

            "I came to see my husband. Why are you here?" She asked allowing her eyes to follow his movement.

            "I came to see you. But apparently I have reached you at a bad time." He smirked. 

            "Yeah well, it wouldn't be the first." She stated. He just chuckled. 

            "Oh Sarah if only you have taken my offer, years ago, you would not be in this situation." He replied lifting a few strands of her graying hair. He inspected it and then tossed it over her shoulder. "You look like hell Sarah."

            "Well I will take that as a compliment thank you." 

            "Hardly," He chuckled again.  

            "So did you just come here to insult me?" She asked. Jareth stopped in front of her. 

            "No I have come to tell you that it is not too late."

            "Oh isn't it? I only wish that you could have told me that, years ago."

            "Well I thought that you were getting the message in the constant dreams that you have of me. But I was wrong."

            "You mean to tell me, that you were putting those dreams in my head?"

            "Some of them, but others you did that on your own." He smiled contently to himself. 

            "I see. Well I really must be going on my way now."

            "So the answer is no?" Jareth frowned.

            "I did not say that. In fact I have to think about it Jareth. You caught me on such short notice. And besides I can't just throw everything that I have ever worked for away. Just because you want me to come with you to the Underground." She stated turning around. He was holding a crystal in his hand. He tossed it into the air saying,

            "Well until we meet again." And then he vanished, and everything that was frozen was now moving again. Sarah turned around and walked to the elevator. And got back to the ground floor and left the building. She got in the car and drove back to the house. The entire time she was driving she was thinking about Jareth and what would happen if she said yes. But then she felt ashamed that she was thinking about that. What would happen to her kids, if she left them? She stopped thinking about it, as she pulled into the driveway. She went inside to see a man talking with Nicolle. 

            "Oh hey mom, I have someone I want you to meet."

            "Oh, okay." Sarah stated while Nicolle led her to the other room.

            "Mom this is David." She turned to the man that Nicolle was pointing to. It was not Jareth as she thought, but rather a tall man, with brown hair, and a goatee. 

            "He is my boyfriend." She smiled taking his hand and holding it. David walked up to Sarah and introduced himself.

            "Hello, like she said, I am David. It is a pleasure to meet you finally."

            "Ah, yes, of course, Sarah smiled, shaking his hand. 

            "Ah David and I will be going to the movies today, but we will be back to help you with dinner. Okay." Nicolle smiled.

            "Yeah sure, sounds good."  
            "Well it was nice meeting you Mrs. O'Connell."

            "Oh yes, you too David." And she waved, as they walked out the door. Sarah shut the door, and leaned up against it. There were too many things going on today. She needed to lie down. She went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. She turned on the TV and looked to see if there was anything interesting on. But there was none. She left it on, turned around to face the back cushion, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.  


	4. Double Trouble

Chapter 4: Double Trouble

As Sarah was laying there on the couch sleeping, a tall figure, who had walked in the house, walked up to the doorway and stood there smiling at her. Waiting a few moments, the figure then walked up to her and began stroking her hair. 

            "You are so beautiful." The figure said. Sarah did not stir from her sleep, as the stroking of the hair continued. "I could take you now." The figure stated, now kneeling beside her. He looked her up and down, and then decided to pick her up. 

            "Oh Jareth," Sarah whispered in her sleep. The figure looked at her, nodding its head. The figure carried Sarah to the stairs, and began to ascend up the stairs. The figure took her into the master bed room and laid her on the bed. And then pulling off the figure's own clothes, it climbed into bed with her.

            "Jareth I am here, if you want to come back." Sarah whispered. The figure did nothing but wrap its arms around her.

            "I love you." It said. 

            "And I love you Jareth," Sarah replied. She was still dreaming, unaware of what was going on. She was dreaming about Jareth, as you can tell. 

            "Wake up." The figure ordered, now shaking Sarah's shoulders gently. "Sarah. Sarah." She squirmed a bit and then opened her eyes, facing the figure. 

            "What are you doing here?" Sarah cried.

            "Sarah what do you mean?" The figure inquired.

            "I thought that you were supposed to be at work?" Sarah stated sitting up."

            "I decided to leave and come home. I was thinking about what you said. And it is not fair to you that I go to work on my day off, leaving you here alone. I am sorry love."

            "It's okay you just startled me that's all."

            "Oh I am sorry to have startled you love. It won't happen again." He said stroking her hair and looking intently into her eyes.

            "It's okay John. Why are you acting this way?"

            "What do you mean?" He laughed, in shock. "Can't I apologize to me wife?"

            "You're right. Sorry."

            "It's okay Sarah."

            "Now…." Sarah was going to say something but was interrupted by John's lips. He began to kiss her more intimately. Sarah was a little confused of her husband's actions. But this was something that she had not done with him in a long time so she gave into it. This is what she wanted. She and he husband made love, and rested in each others arms.

            "You know John, why couldn't it always be like this?" She asked rubbing his chest. She looked up at him as he sighed to her and smiled.

            "It could be." Sarah just returned the smile and then rested her head back down on his chest.

            "I love you." She stated.

            "And I you Sarah…And I you" and he kissed her forehead. 

Sarah could hear someone down stairs walking about. She figured it was Nicolle, so she paid no attention to it. The person made their way upstairs and over to Sarah's and John's bedroom. Turned the knob, swinging the door open, the person saw Sarah lying in the bed with her husband.

            "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" The figure screamed in question.

            "John"?! Sarah looked at the man standing in the door way, it was John holding his tie in his hand and his suit coat over his shoulder. She then turned to her husband in the bed. Only it was not her husband but the Goblin King.

            "John…I…I thought…" Sarah cried, looking back and forth to the two men in the room. John walked over to the man in the bed and attempted to punch him. But the Goblin King was much too quick for him. He grabbed his arm and stopped him from hitting him. He then pushed John, who landed against the wall. He climbed out of the bed and proceeded towards him.

            "Jareth no, leave him alone!" Sarah cried getting out of the bed, with a sheet in front of herself, to cover her nude body. John and Jareth wrestled for a few minutes and Jareth made his way over to Sarah and kissed her on the lips before vanishing out of sight. John looked in shock at the spot here Jareth had just been.

            "What the hell was that Sarah? What is going on here?" John yelled, standing on the opposite side of the room.

            "I couldn't tell you John I am as confused as you are. I thought that he was you." She cried.

            "Like hell. He looks nothing like me…You come running to me because you think that I am cheating on you, when it is just the opposite." He scolded.

            "I was not cheating on you. I would…"

            "What the fuck do you call that Sarah! Huh? You bitch!" And he slapped her across the face. Sarah just store at him and then grabbed her robe and bolted for the door.

            "Yeah go ahead, run to your lover. I understand…you bitch." He punched the wall. Sarah put on the robe and ran down the stairs, she was crying more then ever. She ran out the door, but quickly ran back in and grabbed the red leather book on the coffee table, and left again; this time for good. She got into her car and drove down the street. It was hard for her to see the road, because her eyes were full of tears. The box of Kleenex was already empty and she had only been driving for a short while. She was not sure where she was going, but it had to be anywhere but there. She then thought that she could not go far with just a robe on. She went to a spot in the woods, just a few miles from her home. She went to a deserted shack and sat on the steps. She pulled out the red leather book and rubbed the cover. She was debating whether or not she could call on Jareth. She was too mad at him to do so. But she had no one else to turn to. She opened the book and read a few lines of the story. And he suddenly appeared in the distance leaning on a tree, twirling a crystal in his hand. He looked up at her.

            "And what is it that I could help you with Sarah?" He stated, with a blank expression on his face. Sarah turned to the direction that he was at, and frowned at him.

            "You have just messed up my life Jareth. What were you thinking?" She mumbled to him, not caring whether he could hear her or not. He pulled up from leaning on the tree and walked over to Sarah who was still rubbing the leather cover. He knelt down beside her, putting his left hand on her knee.

            "Look at me Sarah." He paused and waited for her to look at him. But she did not. So he grabbed her chin and tilted her head so that she would be looking him square in the eyes. 

            "I am only trying to do what you want. What more do you want from me?"

            "To, leave me alone!" She yelled taking her hand and pushing his hand away from her face. She got up, tightened the robe and walked a few steps away from Jareth.

            "Then why did you send for me?" Sarah realized that he had a good point there and turned around to face him.

            "You are the only one that I can turn to. I need you for fix what you messed up, so that I can go on with my life. Don't you understand Jareth I do not want to be with you"! She knew that that was a lie but what could she do about it now? She had a family of her own that she needed to worry about and not herself. She did not know what she could just leave and everything would get better on its, own. That she could live with the only man she truly loves, and be okay. Jareth knew that she did not know this and was going to show her this fact, one way or another.     


	5. Wanting to Talk

Chapter 5: Wanting to talk 

            "Dad have you seen mom?" Nicolle asked her father.

            "Yeah I have and she is with her lover… who ever the bastard is!"  He slammed his mug on the table and coffee spilled onto the table, but he did not take any notice to it at all.

            "What do you mean dad?"

            "You mother has been cheating on me. Yeah I walked in on them about an hour ago. She left with him." He put both of his elbows on the table, and was rubbing his temples.

            "Dad you can't be serious mom would never do something like that. She loves you too much to do that."

            "Well apparently we were both fooled."

            "God I just can't believe it." Nicolle stated looking up at the ceiling. "Where did she go?"

            "I don't know and nor do I care." He declared which was nearly a whisper. Nicolle walked up to him and began to rub his back.

            "I am sorry dad. If there is anything that I can do just let me know."

            "Yeah well right now I would just like to be left alone if you don't mind."

            "Oh…okay." And she took her hand off of her father's back and started walking away.

            "Nicolle…I…I didn't…" He stopped when he realized that Nicolle just ignored him. "A God what is happening here?" He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Nicolle left the house to go and see David. She wanted to tell him what was going on. But first she called him to let him know that she was coming.

            _David…it's me I am coming over. I need to talk with you._

_            Why is something wrong?_

_            You could say that._

_            Well what happened?_

_            I will tell you when I get there. But just don't plan on doing anything tonight, okay?_

_            Okay. _And she hung up the phone. She drove at a rapid speed, but cautiously so that she would not get in trouble with police if they happened to drive by. She got to his house and knocked on the door. David opened the door and hugged her.

            "Come on in." He stated, putting his arm around her waist and leading her into the hallway.

            "Thanks." Nicolle stated simply. They walking into the living room and David told her to have a seat on the couch, so she did. He walked into the kitchen and returned with a tray of coffee. He set it on the coffee table and then sat down next to her.

            "Now Nicolle what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

            "Well I went home, after we hung out, as you know. And when I got home I saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table, looking very distraught…"

            "Well is he okay? What happened to him?"

            "…Well I walked up to him and asked him where mom was, and he told…" She began to cry. David put his arm around her and hugged her tightly. She grabbed a napkin and blew her nose and then proceeded to tell him the rest.

            "...Dad claims that he walked in on mom and a man together in bed."

            "What"!?

            "I know that is what I said too. I just can't believe that she would do something like that."

            "Well are you sure that he's not just saying that?"

            "I don't think so he looked really upset by this."

            "Wow I do not know what to say to that."

            "Is there anything that I can do?"

            "No not right now. Honestly I don't even know what to do myself. I asked my father if there was anything that I could do for him, but he told me that he wanted to be alone."

            "Well that is strange." David said, leaning over and picking up a mug from the tray and taking it to his lips to take a sip. "I thought that he was always close to you, and that you talked about everything together."

            "…yeah I thought so too."

            "Well I am sure that he will turn around soon."

            "I hope that you are right David I don't want to lose my father too, if mom has indeed left."

            "I am sure that she will come back after a while."

            "But is my father going to let her come back in?"

            "I don't know."

            "God this is just…I mean I don't even know how to act. I mean what do you do when something like this happens?"

            "I don't know, just sit it out and hope that everything will turn out in the end."

            "So I should do nothing?"

            "I guess."

            "Are you sure that that is the right thing to do?'

            "Well what would you do if you could do something?"

            "I would go and find my mother and try to straighten things out. You know get the story from both sides and see how it got the way it is. Maybe there is something in the middle that they both neglected."

            "Like the man that your mother is seeing?"

            "Well no, and we don't even know if that is really what happened."

            "But that is what your father said, that he walked in on your mother and the guy together in bed."

            "But that could just be his side of the story."

            "What else could it have, been then Nicolle. I mean let's think realistically here."

            "I am David!" Nicolle shouted in surprise, jumping to her feet and looking down at him sitting on the couch."

            "I think that you are too hopeful there Nicolle."

            "What are you saying?"

            "Just that, you what to believe that your mother was not having an affair."

            "So… what is your point?"

            "Nicolle you are not thinking clearly."

            "Fine if that is the way that you think, then I will go to look for someone else that I could talk to!" And she stormed out of the room and out the door, slamming it behind her. David jumped up and went to the door, to see Nicolle speed off into the distance.

            "Why do you want this back to the way they were Sarah when you know that you want to be with me?"

            "It is just the way that it has to be Jareth and I do not care to discuss it anymore. I want you to fix it and that is the end of it okay."

            "I am afraid that that is not going to happen."

            "What do you mean?"

            "You can't turn back now."

            "But…" But before she could continue with what she wanted to say Jareth was gone from sight and she was left alone sitting on the step of the only cottage.

            "Hey could I have a scotch on the rocks?" Nicolle asked sitting at a bar. 

            "Sure coming right up, little lady."

            "Thank you." She stated looking around the room she could not believe that she was in a bar. She must have really been desperate to find someone to talk to. There were a lot of drunks and she soon realized that there was not going to be a single sensible person in there that she would be able to talk to. And she did not want to bother the waiter because she knew that all bar tenders hear are stories of other peoples problems and she did not want to bother them with hers. She downed her drink in one gulp. She had not noticed the bar tender watching her.

            "Hey you seem a little troubled there Miss."

            "Yeah you could say that." She exhaled, whipping her chin to remove the scotch that was trickling down from her mouth.

            "You want to talk about it?" He asked, whipping the counter top.

            "Ah I don't what to bother you." She declared, once again looking around the room.

            "Is there someone that you are waiting for or something?" The bar tender asked.

            "Huh? No. No I'm just..." She turned to look back at the tender. "I've never been here before." 

            "Well you have come at a good time. It was just refinished, practically brand spankin' new."

            "It does look nice."

            "Yeah and that is the way that we would like to keep it. So if you are not waiting for someone, then what are you doing?"

            "Can't I just have a drink for pleasure?" Nicolle inquired pushing the glass to the tender, to fill it up again.

            "Well it is just that you are a nice looking girl. And it is safe to assume that you have had a lot of guys chasing you around."

            "Oh you think that I'm having guy trouble!" He just looked blankly at her. "Well you are quite wrong."

            "Oh." The tender replied with interest, handing her, her drink.

            "Thanks." And she downed it again." The stool to her right was empty and a man walked over and put his face by hers, shouting,

            "Is this seat taken"!? Nicolle turned her head and shook her head _NO. So the man sat down._

            "Well you look like a new face." The man smiled looking at Nicolle. He had missing teeth and smelt like a mix of sweat and liquor. "The name's Brett." The man stated putting his hand out to shake. Nicolle looked down at the open hand and shrugged it off. She was not interested.

            "No you one of those, are ya?" The man shouted. "But boy are ya, a pretty thing." He smirked revealing the gap of missing teeth.

            "Okay Brett I think that will be enough, for you." And the tender took the beer out of Brett's hand and put it behind the counter.

            "Like hell there big guy. You just give that right back, ya hear." He shouted, wrinkling his forehead. He leaned over the counter to grab his drink. But the tender pushed him back. The man in his drunken state lost his balance and fell back hitting Nicolle, then fell to the floor.

            "Ah! my nose!" Nicolle screeched, putting her hands over her now bloody nose.

            "Oh God are you alright?" The tender asked, grabbing a damp towel, and walking out from behind the counter. He stepped over Brett who was still on the floor. 

            "Here let me see." He stated putting his index finger under Nicolle's chin and tilting her head back. He examined her nose, and touched it gently. "Well it appears that nothing is broken, Just a good whack." He looked up at the ceiling there was not very good light in the room. "I think that I could get a better look at it if we went outside." He grabbed Nicolle's arm and helped her get off the stool. He guided her to the door, holding it open Nicolle exited first and stood to the side waiting for the tender.

"Just let me get you some ice to put on that." He closed the door and walked back into the room looking at Brett he said, "And as for you Brett, I think it is time for you to go home now. I am sure you wife is worrying about you now. Brett just mumbled something as he got up from the floor, and walked out of the bar. The tender went behind the counter and grabbed a plastic bag, filling it with ice, and headed back to the door to meet Nicolle.

            "Now let me see." He examined her nose again and smiled. "I think it is fine." And he handed her the bag of ice.

            "Thank you." She stated looked at him with her head still tilted back. 

            "Can I get you anything?" He asked, looking at her intently.

            "Yeah you could get me another drink." She smirked, walking back to the doorway to get back into the bar. They got in and Nicolle took a seat again, her nose was not bleedings as much as it was before so she just took a napkin and tore it, sticking a piece into her nostril. The tender took her glass yet again and refilled it.

            "I am truly sorry about that whack."

            "Ah don't worry about it, it could have happened to anyone."

            "Yeah but at least let this drink be on me."

            "Oh, no I don't want you to do that."

            "No please I would like to do that for you. It is the least that I can do."

            "Well alright if you really want to."

            "Thank you." He sighed.

            "No thank you." She smiled again. She noticed that she was constantly smiling around him, and was not sure if it was just the drinks that were making her this way. He handed her, her drink and this time she did not down it, she took little sips, allowing the drink to get cold from the ice, unlike the drinks from before.


	6. Could this get any worse?

I want to apologize for such a short chapter, but I promise that it will get better.

***********************************************************

Chapter 6: Could this get any worse?

After leaving the bar Nicolle went in search of her mother. Though she was not sure as to where she was going to find her. She looked everywhere, asking the neighbors of they had seen her, and she turned up with nothing. She was stumped but did not want to go home and face her father so she parked her car in a marketplace parking lot and decided to take a walk around the neighbor hood, in hopes that she would see her mother strolling around herself. As she was walking she noticed her mother's car parked on a side street, just beside the woods. She pulled her sweater closer to her body and headed for the car. She peeked inside the car and found her mother's purse, but nothing else. Now she was worried. 

            "Mom! Mommm! Where are you?" She called looking into the woods. But there was not sign of her.

            "So you are still sitting here." The King smirked looking at Sarah sitting on the step. She looked up from the ground.

            "What do you want now?" Sarah whispered, looking at his mismatches eyes with her own tear filled ones.

            "You know that I can make you happy." He stated bluntly. Sarah rolled her eyes at him, getting up from the step.

            "So you are still talking about that are you?" She laughed with sarcasm. "You're never going to stop, are you? You're just going to continue till you have it your way right?" She turned away from him, walking in circles.

            "You're angry." The King laughed. Sarah stopped and turned to him.

            "You know what! You are so pathetic! You think that you can have what ever you want, and that you are this great king who can do anything, but your not. And you will never be! Never!" She screamed raising her hands into the air. She had taken her focus off of him and was looking into the sky. The King suddenly appeared in front of her, pulling her hands down and clasping them tightly together.

            "Shut up." He ordered. Sarah looked down from the sky and looked him square in the eyes. "Just shut up." He told her again. She tried to speak but he tightened his grip around her wrists.

            "You're hurting me!" She shouted.

            "Good." And he took one hand from her wrists and raised it to her cheek. He then grabs her chin and tilted her head upward. Leaning his head forward he kissed her intently. Sarah tried to step back but his strength was too strong. He only pulled her closer to him. He released her chin and lowered his hand to her lower back pushing her upward to intensify the kiss. And it worked. Sarah at first thought she was screaming to be released but soon realized that she was really screaming for more. The King broke into a smile, and stepped back from her.

            "So I can really tell that you do not want to be with me. So I guess that I will leave you then for good." He smirked turning into an owl and flying into the sky. Leaving Sarah to reminisce about what happened.

            "Mom…mom!" Nicolle noticed a cabin and a few yards away, was her mother, standing facing the opposite direction in her pink bathrobe. She ran up to her and hugged her from behind. Sarah jumped with fright. Nicolle released her and stepped in front of her. "Mom are, you alright?" Sarah put her hand to her chest.

            "Nicolle what are you doing here?"

            "I think that I should be asking the same question." Nicolle stated. "I came looking for you."

            "Why would you be looking for me?" Sarah laughed.

            "Dad told me what happened." Nicolle replied looking into her mother's gaze. 

            "Oh has he? And what has he told you Nicolle?" Sarah inquired sticking her hands in her pockets of her robe.

            "Everything." 

            "Oh."

            "So it is true then?" Nicolle whispered stepping back from her mother.

            "Now Nicolle you are jumping to conclusions. You only know half the story."

            "And I suppose you are going to tell me that you did not have an affair. Is that it?"

            "That's not fair." Sarah complained.

            "You say that so often I wonder what you basis for comparison is!" Nicolle yelled.

            "What did you say?" Sarah whispered, searching her daughter's eyes. "What did you say?!" She grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her. "Answer me!" She screamed, slapping Nicolle across the face. She then put her hands on her month and stepped back. "Oh Nicolle I am so…"

            "I don't know why I came here, I thought that I could prove dad wrong, but I guess I was the one who was wrong." Nicolle replied while putting her hand on her cheek. She stepped back and started walking away.

            "Nicolle, wait! Nicolle!" And she watched as her daughter ran away from her. "What have I done? What the hell are you doing to me"!?

            "Yes everything is going just as I planned and then she will want to come with me." The Goblin King laughed, gazing into his crystal ball watching everything that was occurring between Sarah and Nicolle.

            "Your Highness, are you sure this is the thing to be doing to this poor girl."

            "Shut up, she is not a girl anymore, but a woman. And she is going to be with me. You all know that she wants to be with me too. Now isn't there anything that you should be doing?" He questioned glaring at them evilly 

            "Yes Your Highness."

            "Good!" And he laughed tossing the crystal into the air and watching it disappear. He got up from the throne and walked around the room kicking and hitting different goblins that were lying in his path. 


	7. The Hangout

Chapter 7: The Hangout

            "I see that things have not improved in your life Nicolle." A familiar voice stated. Nicolle looked up from her glass and saw the figure of a kind man, wiping the counter.

            "Yeah you could say that. Why are you so interested anyway?" She inquired.

            "Well I just don't like seeing people in pain that's all."

            "Then I think being a bartender is the wrong occupation for you." She mumbled without any thought.

            "I see." He answered, moving over to wipe another spot.

            "Oh I'm sorry for that. I did not mean…"

            "No you are absolutely right."

            "What?"

            "I never wanted to be this; no I wanted to become a psychologist, help people work out their problems."

            "Well you kinda do that." Nicolle added trying to smile to improve the situation.

            "If you want to look at it that way, then yeah I guess."

            "Then see it is not so bad."

            "You know your not so bad at making people feel better yourself." The bartender smirked. "By the way my name is Casey." He wiped his hand on his apron and then put it out for Nicolle to shake.

            "Yes well I would tell you my name is Nicolle but you already know that." Nicolle smiled again.

            "So Nicolle, are you doing anything tonight? Well after my shift, it should be about done in…" he looked to his watch, "Twenty minutes, if you do not mind waiting that long."

            "Well actually I have a…"

            "Let me guess a boyfriend. God! This always happens to me." He put his hands on his forehead, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I should have known that."

            "No…no…well I did have a boyfriend but I don't think that is going on anymore, he is part of the reason I am here to begin with. But no I would love to do something tonight."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah that would be great. I could use some time to get this shit off my mind."

            "Well alright then…great." He smirked gazing at Nicolle. Nicolle gazed back. She really looked at him this time and could see his inner emotions through his eyes. They told so much. He looked sad, yet happy, she did not know which one to follow. 

*****************************

Twenty Minutes later:

            "Okay I'm ready, just let me get my coat and we are out of here." Casey stated, he waited for an answer and then walked around the corner to the back room and grabbed his coat. "Hey catch you later Scott, don't hurt yourself too much." He joked.

            "Yeah later, I'll call you later." He shouted to Casey who was now walking with Nicolle out the door. Casey waved his hand to let Scott know that he heard him.

            "So where are we going to go?" Nicolle questioned, standing in front of the passenger side door, waiting for Casey to unlock the doors.

            "I don't know where ever you want to go. Oh you know what I know this great place where we can hang out, have a few drinks and just relax if you are interested." 

Nicolle nodded her head. "Yeah sounds good to me." And she pulled on the handle, opening the door and stepping in. They rode around harmlessly chatting till they got to the hangout.

            "Here we are then." Casey stated getting out of the car and hurrying over to the other side to open Nicolle's door.

            "This looks like a house." Nicolle laughed.

            "Yeah it's my place." He declared, taking her hand and leading her up the steps to the entry way. He unlocked the door. "Now would you mind just staying out here for just a minute?"

            "Okay." Nicolle laughed with confusion.

            "Great." And he ran into the house, closing the door behind him, and he scurried around the house picking anything up that looked like clutter and mess. Minutes later he returned to the door. "Sorry about that."

            "No, no that's alright." And Nicolle stepped in taking in the surroundings, "Well nice place you have here. Ah you failed to pick that up." She stated, pointing to a bra that was laying over the banister of the second story steps. Casey cleared his throat and grabbed it putting it behind his back. Nicolle walked in further and turned left into the living area. There was a gigantic fireplace with a crackling fire inside. A massive reading nook and a very expensive couch

            "Oh you can have a seat if you would like." Casey told Nicolle who was just looking in aw. 

            "This…this is beautiful."

            "Well I do the best I can."

            "And you manage this being a bartender, now I am really thinking I should become one." She laughed.

            "Well I inherited the house as it were." 

            "Oh." Nicolle turned her attention to Casey. "Well it is lovely."

            "Now please have a seat." He gestured to the couch.

            "Very well then, thank you." And Nicolle walked over to the couch, sitting down. She was still looking around as she pulled off her sweater, to reveal her white and blue stripped blouse. Casey had run into the kitchen and put the water on for some coffee. After all Nicolle had had a lot to drink and did not want her drinking anymore. He returned holding something in his hand. Nicolle looked to him standing in the door way. He face was serious and his focus was on her.

            "What is it?" She questioned a bit concerned.

            "I have something I want to show you." He replied walking up to her, concealing the object between his chest and hands.

            "Alright then what is it?" She repositioned herself on the couch so that she could get a better look at him. He walked passed her, and took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

            "How am I supposed to see what it is, if you are seated over there?" Nicolle laughed.

            "Shhhh." And he took his hands away from his chest. Suddenly a light reflecting object started floating in the air towards Nicolle.

            "Wha…what is it?" Nicolle whispered with a bit of fear.

            "It's a crystal nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it…" And he twisted his wrist, and when doing so the crystal turned in the same pattern. "…it will show you your dreams." He smirked as he looked to Nicolle's mesmerized expression. And suddenly all went blank!


	8. Guests

Chapter 8: Guests

There was a ring of the bell.

            "Don't worry Darlene I'll get it!" A voice called from inside the house.

            "Okay Toby, thank you!" Darlene called back. Toby walked to the door and slowly opened it.

            "Sarah! What the hell are you doing here, and in your robe no less?" Toby questioned concerned for his sister.

            "Oh Toby." Sarah sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

            "Sarah was is it?" Toby pushed her away gently so that he could focus on her eyes. "Has something happened? Please come inside. Darlene run upstairs and grab some sweats!" Toby shout to his wife.

            "How do you ask…oh! Sarah…what are you doing here?"

            "Please Darlene." Toby asked again closing the door behind Sarah and himself. Darlene ran upstairs into their bedroom and pulled open a drawer to their dresser, taking out a pair of sweats; like Toby asked. When she rejoined them, they were in the dinning room sitting at the table. Sarah had already begun telling Toby what had occurred.

            "I didn't know who else to turn to. I have no one else." Sarah cried, covering her face with her hands. Toby began rubbing her shoulder and telling her everything was going to be okay. "I just don't know Toby my life is falling apart before my very eyes. And I fear that it is only going to get worse."

            "Well you can stay the night with us if you would like." Darlene stated.

            "Oh no I have intervened enough I could not possibly do that to you, and the kids what would they think when they see me here alone, and dressed in my bathroom. They are bound to figure something out."

            "Well we will not take no for any answer, and besides the kids are Karen this week they are not going to be around. So you are more then welcomed." Toby added, smiling to his wife.

            "Of course, please Sarah, you can even stay in the guest bedroom." Darlene practically begged.

            "Alright…thank you Toby, thank you Darlene. You have no idea what this means to me."

            "Oh please it is no big deal."

            "It is to me."

            "Than you are entirely welcome Sarah. Now why don't you take these and get changed. I am sure you do not want to be stuck in that all night."

            "Your right, thank you again.

            "Where the hell am I?" Nicolle stated in a half daze trying to sit up, but she found that she could not.

            "That is a fabulous question, my dear." A voice replied. The Goblin King walked into the room holding a dark black gown.

            "Who the FUCK are you!" She cried.

            "Now is it necessary to use that kind of language and tone." He frowned, laying the gown on the end of the bed. Nicolle was about to spit at him. And before she could he grabbed her chin and gripped it tightly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned giving her an evil glare, he then releasing her chin.

            "You didn't answer my question." Nicolle stated gritting her teeth.

            "And I don't intend on answering if you insist on using that tone." He answered sternly.

            "Fine."

            "Now let's see." He began rubbing his chin glancing back and fourth from the gown to Nicolle and back. "How are we to do this? Hum? Either I undress you myself or you will be a good girl and not try and run away again, and I will let you undress yourself." He laughed.

            "What are you talking about?" Nicolle inquired.

            "Oh do you not remember love, last time you ran away, when you realized where you were and what you needed to be doing."

            "No I don't."

            "Interesting…oh that's right it was not you…that was your mother."

            "What are you talking about?" 

            "Has your mother told you nothing?" He laughed in shock. So he told her the story.

            "So what does this have to do with me? And where is Casey?"

            "Oh Casey…you liked him very much didn't you?" He smirked.

            "What did you do to him?"

            "Nothing…" He stood up turning around. He waved a crystal and turned back to face Nicolle.

            "I'm right here." He put his hands to his sides and spun around so Nicolle could have a good look. She squinted, her eyes at first not sure of what had happened, and trying to make sense of it all. And suddenly her eyes widened. 

            "You're Casey!! You were him along."

            "I know isn't it wonderful. I can be quite the charmer can't I?" He laughed, turning back into his normal self. He waved his hand and Nicolle's hold was broken, she could now move. She jumped off the bed and started for Jareth.

            "You Bastard, I really liked you. You're the one that is ruining everything!" But just before she got to him, he waved his hand again and she was frozen into her position.

            "Do you not think me serious?" The gown flew to him, and the parts of her clothing began to shred. First it was just above the shoulder, that cloth tore, then it was the knee to her jeans, the elbow of her opposite arm, the button to her blouse…

            "Stop!" She shouted.

            "Very well then, and he tossed the gown to her as she unfroze. He turned around and walked out of the room.

            "Sarah would you like any thing to eat? We have some cereal, pancakes, eggs…"

            "Oh no just some coffee would be fine thank you Darlene."

            "Sure."

            "Did you sleep well last night at least?" Toby asked.

            "Oh yes it was fine thank you."

            "Now we have to go to work today would you be alright by yourself?" Toby asked.

            "Toby you can all in sick can't you? You don't want to leave your sister here alone." Darlene complained. "She came for some support, not rejection."

            "Oh no, please go on I don't mind, it was nice of you to let me into your home, I don't want to interrupt you work now too."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Absolutely."

            "Okay then."

            "See Darlene I told you she would understand." And Darlene hit him in the chest.

            "You know that once everyone knows I'm gone they are going to come looking for me." Nicolle raved.

            "Who…your father who told you he wanted to be alone. Your boyfriend who you walked out on, your mother you got in a fight with or the bartender who you found out was me. Just who is going to come looking for you? No one is." Nicolle stared at him angrily. 

            "So why did you capture me anyway?"

            "Oh capture is such a strong word. I'm merely borrowing you."

            "Borrowing…for what?"

            "To get your mother back."

            "What. But you said that she would not come looking for me."

            "Oh did I say that?" And everything went blank again.


	9. LIfe is bad

Chapter 9: Life is bad.

Sarah left her brother's house to go home. She knew and feared that she would regret it but she wanted to talk with John and see what was going on. And she also wanted to clear things up with Nicolle. She got in the car and drove home, looking in the driveway John's car was not there, so she assumed that he was at work. Which she could not blame him it was a good place to go if he wanted to forget about something. 

She walked into the house and saw that it was a mess. Everything that she ever loved was mashed to pieces on the floor and knocked off the shelves. She called Nicolle's name but there was no answer, so she ran upstairs fearing for the worst. But she was not there. She sighed with relief. 

She was afraid that John went off on her. She sat on Nicolle's bed and hugged her pillow sniffing her scent. She decided that she would go to both of their works and see if she could talk with them there. This way they were at work and they could not yell at her or express their anger. So they would have to listen to her. 

So she walked over to her bedroom opening the door. The bed was stripped down to the mattress and the pillows were on the floor. She assumed that John did not sleep there last night. She walked over the bureau and pulled out some clothes. But pondered for a minute and thought that wearing a dress or something elegant would be better.

 So she pulled open the closet door and grabbed a dress. It was one that she had not worn in a long time, and hoped still fit her. Luckily it did, it was just a smidgen to small, but she figured no one would take notice of it, bunching on the sides. She grabbed some shoes and a nice purse. Glancing in the mirror she took a deep breath before walking out of the room.

            "No Missy tell them that I will call them again later I am with a client now."

            "Of course Mr. O'Connell, what ever you would like."

            "Thank you." He sighed and looked back to his client. Missy nodded her head before closing the door behind her and making her way back to her desk. She picked up the phone and press line 1.

            _Mr. Thompson, Mr. O'Connell is busy now, but he has informed me that he will call you later when he has a free moment. Thank you for being so patient though. And she hung up the phone._

            "Hello Missy where is John?"

            "What do you mean?"

            What do you mean, what did I mean… I want to know where John is."

            "He is in his office and you can not go in there."

            "Why not? I am his wife and I can go in there if I want."

            "He has a client…if you would like you can wait out here till he leaves."

            "And how long will that be?"

            "He should be out in five, ten minutes at most."

            "Very well then." And Sarah took a seat by Missy's desk.

Minutes later….

Door opens…. "Yes thank you for coming in and I will talk with you next week…" Looks to see Sarah sitting in the corner. "Missy could I speak with you for a minute…alone." He stated sternly.

            "Of course boss." _Enters office_.

            "Missy I have told you that if Sarah came in I did not want her here, and if she called to erase any messages. Why can't you follow directions is it that hard?!"

            "No boss."

            "Then why?" He put his hand out pointing to the door.

            "I did not know what to do, I did not want her to be mad at me."

            "No instead I'm mad at you."

            "Sorry boss."

            "Whatever, let's get this over with." And he exited the room. "Hello Sarah want do you want." He stated bluntly not even looking at her. She stood up slightly frowning.

            "I have come to talk with you."

            "Well I figured that what do you want?"

            "Could…could we talk in private."  
            "Whatever." And they walked into his office, and he slammed the door shut.

            "I'm sorry John I really am. What more do you want from me?"

            "I want you to leave you have ruined my life Sarah."

            "But you don't even understand the situation."

            "What situation Sarah? You cheated on my, even after you thought that I was cheating on you."

            "But…"

            "Just leave Sarah I have nothing more to say to you…"

            "But…"

            "Just leave." And he closed his eyes opening the door, standing there waiting for her to exit. "I hope you enjoy your new life." He whispered, before closing the door on her. He watched from his fogged glass, as her shadow stood there for a minute before disappearing into the distance. She left the building crying softly to herself. She bumped into a man on the street and he took her purse, but she did not even fight to get it back. She just watched as he ran down the street with it. Then turned and continued down the road. Her keys were in her purse so she could not drive, so instead she walked to Nicolle's work. When she got there they told her that she did not show up for work today, that they called her cell phone but no one answered. Sarah did not seem surprised by any of this. Suddenly everything that she ever loved had no meaning. She did not care about them any more. She was done, her life pointless. She left Nicolle's work and trailed back to the house. When she got there she stepped into the kitchen grabbing a knife. She placed it in her pocket and headed for the woods. There she held her leather bound book in one hand and the knife in the other. Sitting on the steps she called for Jareth. And he appeared. 

            "What could be bothering you now love."

            "I just wanted to let you know that I am going to end my life, since everything that I have ever loved is gone and it is all because of you. So I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done to ruin me."

            "Sarah I know you can not kill yourself. You do not have the will power to do so."

            "What do you know?"

            "I know you and you are not like that love."

            "Stop calling me love. I am not your love and I never will be." And she took the knife to her throat and looked away from Jareth.

            "Go on then, do it I dear you." Jareth teased. She closed her eyes gulping before sliding the knife across her neck, the pain shot through her like nothing else she had ever experienced, as the blood flowed down her neck and onto the collar of her blouse. She looked to Jareth frightened of what she had done. And wished that she took it back.

            "Ja…ar…Jareth…"she manged to mumble. 

            "Just say it Sarah and I will help you." He stated in a calm tone, just watching her suffer. Suddenly Sarah fell off the step and onto the ground. "I'll take that as a yes." And he picked her up and throwing a crystal into the air, and holding Sarah in his arms, he vanished into the light transporting them to the Underground.


	10. Pinned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Goblins or their lives stories. I only own Nicolle. These Goblins are and were created by Brian Froud, I am proud to say and it is a pleasure to know them and use them for my story. And I would also like to take a minute to thank all of those who read my story. I love all of the reviews that are sent to me, it is most appreciated. And I hope that you will continue to read them. Also I have some great news for those who have read _Your Highness, _the sequel will be coming soon! I can't wait, can you?!

Chapter 10: Pinned

Even though it had been one night in the Aboveground, it had been eight years and three days in the Underground since Nicolle was brought there.  She had grown accustomed to her new life in the Underground, forgetting her mother; her whole life in the Aboveground has now vanished. The only thing that she focused on now was her life with the King, acting as his daughter.  Though she never really called him father she just referred to him as Sire.

Jareth walked into the castle carrying Sarah in his arms.  The goblins were watching like the, Fodders- little is know about this goblin beyond its role as an offensive weapon and teapot. And the Sneeks and Skuells- these are two of the most evil-hearted villains you are likely to come across in the Labyrinth, Sneeks and Skuells have lived as bandits for many years on the edge of the Great Howling Gulf.  But today they came to the castle to discuss matters of Gruempy- one of the Snatter Goblins that lives deep in the crevices of the Labyrinth's brickwork.  The Snatter Goblins have been annoying the Skuells and Sneeks, because of their Snatter dancing; which is a favorite goblin activity. it involves scampering out of the Labyrinth's brickwork when the moon shines and then scampering back in again with a cry of **"Snatterers of the World! Voice your doubts!" **

But to continue with the story, Jareth walked past these goblins, as they glared at the limp figure he was holding.  As he was holding her, her gray hair was slowly changing to the dark luscious brown it once was.  And the wrinkles that once covered her body and face were smoothing away to reveal skin as smooth and soft as silk.  Her arthritic hands now back to their youthful form.  Jareth continued walking down the hall as the Goblins followed a safe distance away.  He brought Sarah to his chamber laying her on the bed.  Nicolle soon ran in as he was doing so.

            "Sire!  What is going on?  Who is that girl?"  Nicolle asked standing in the doorway waiting to be allowed to enter his chamber.  He waved her in as she came closer he spoke.

            "She is a girl that I knew a long time ago."

            "So why is she here Sire?"

            "She has called upon me to help her."

            "You mean to take her younger sibling away?"

            "No Nicolle not this time there is no, sibling that I am taking away."  He turned and looked at her, after smoothing out Sarah's now long and flowing gown that she wore, which replaced her dress from earlier.  Nicolle took a good look at her and saw her neck was sliced open.  She stepped back.

            "Sire, what in my Majesty's name happened here?  Why is she bleeding?"

            "Nicolle is there not something that you should be doing?  I do not want you to see her looking like this.  Please leave."

            "Yes Sire."  She bowed to him before turning around and leaving the chamber.  Jareth sat down next to Sarah and pulled off his glove taking her hand in his.  With his other hand he stoked her cheek.  He tilted his head down and allowed a tear to fall on her lip.  He leaned down and kissed her lips softly smudging the tear.  He then heard noise from outside the room.  He turned and looked to see the Goblins standing there with Nicolle by their side.

            "What did I say?!  And take these idiots with you…now!!"  He yelled getting up and slamming his chamber door shut. 

            "Come on you guys."  Nicolle stated taking on of the Goblin's hand and turning to walk away. "This is so unfair!  And I have never seen him like this before I wonder what is going on." A bunch of Goblins were talking to each other as they were walking away.  And Nicolle could pick up a few sentences that they were saying.

            _"I can't believe that she is here, after all of these years she is here."_

_            "I don't see why he brought her here to begin with she is trouble I know it." _

            "Bec, what are they talking about?"  Nicolle asked on of the Goblins who she was walking with.

            "Do you not know who they are talking about?"

            "The girl I would assume."

            "Right."

            "So what is so special about her?"

            "I dare not tell you, for Master might get upset that I say anything.  It, be best that you take it up with him, hummm?"

            "Well alright then I think I will."

            "Oh but one thing, do not mention you heard them Goblins talking."

            "Why not...?  And if not then how shall I come about asking him.  He will ask where I got the information."

            "That is for you to figure out, I do not want to get too involved, the Bog or Eternal Stench is not far from here and I would not like to see it any time soon."

            "Okay Bec I promise I will not say anything."

            "Good." And Bec scurried away.

Jareth walked into the wash chamber and grabbed a basin filled with warm water.  He also took a cloth dipping it into the basin of water.  He rung it out and placed it on Sarah's neck.  He gently dabbed her neck whipping away the dry blood.  He also took a liquid and forced it down her throat.  It smelt terrible but if it was going to help Jareth would do anything.  He also figured that she was not going to taste it till later because she was not awake.  This liquid was going to help heal the wound, and stop the bleeding.

            "You are not going to die, not today."  Jareth whispered to Sarah quietly, while dabbing the wound with the cloth.  He heard a knock at the door.  He rolled his eyes and got up to open it, Nicolle was standing in the doorway. 

            "Sire I have come to talk with you."

            "Nicolle right now is not a good time to do that can't you, see that I am busy?"

            "Yes, and I am sorry, then I will come back later.  But is there anything that I could do for you at this moment."  Nicolle asked gazing at him eagerly.  He sighed and waved her in.

            "Alright you can come in, but you have to promise not to get in the way."

            "I promise."

            "Good."  And she walked in after him.  He sat back down on the bed and stroked Sarah's hair.  Nicolle just stood in the corner.

            "So what would you like me to do, Sire?"  She looked to him innocently. 

            "You know what, I have to do some things, I want you to say here and keep her company.  But do not touch her.  Understand!"

            "Yes."  Nicolle answered, a bit frightened because he used such a tone that she had not heard before. 

            "I will be with you later love."  He whispered, into Sarah's ear, than got up from the bed and walk to Nicolle.  "I mean it Nicolle do not go near her, just say here and watch her, if she should move I want you to tell me with this."  And he handed her a crystal.  "Just think of what you want to tell me and I will see it in my own crystal, understand."

            "Yes." 

            "Good."  And he walked out of the room.

Nicolle sat down in a chair on the corner of the room looking at Sarah.

            "So who are you?"  She inquired to the still figure.  "Why would Sire be so into you?"  She knew that the figure would not be able to answer, but her asking the questions was more like thinking aloud.  "I want you know what you are doing here and why the Goblins were talking about you."  Hours past and nothing was happening.  Nicolle was beginning to regret asking if there was anything that she could do.  She was hoping that it would be something exciting and not just sitting there to look at a limp body.  Jareth walked in finally, looking to see Nicolle asleep in the chair.  He rolled his eyes at her.  Then he heard a sound coming from the behind him.  He looked to see Sarah moving her arms, and breathing uneasy as though she was having a bad dream.  He hit Nicolle to awake her up.

            "Why, did you not tell me that she was moving?!"

            "She is?" 

            "Yes look" and he grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the chair and pushed her toward the bed. Nicolle looked to see Sarah moving around in the bed."

            "I'm sorry I did not know."

            "Because you were sleeping Nicolle, sleeping, you asked if you could help me, and I was hesitant at first.  But I let you and you fall asleep on me."

            "I'm sorry Sire."

            "How could you do this?"

            "I said I'm sorry!"  Nicolle cried hitting him in the chest and running out of the room.

            "Good go I do not want to look at you right now."

            "I hate you!"  Nicolle yelled back."  But Jareth just shrugged it off, taking a seat on the bed.  He grabbed her arms and pinned them down to the bed. Sarah's eyes shot open, with a look of fear in her expression.  And her body started squirming about.  He climbed on the bed and pinned her in between his legs to keep her in place.  Then she broke out in to wicked cries, screaming so loud that the windows cracked and shattered to the floor.  Gusts of wind blew into the chamber.  But Jareth would not move.  He knew that Sarah was not awake but this was just a recovering process that she was going to have to go through.  And he was going to be there through the whole thing.  Nicolle even came running to the chamber and knocked on the door to see if everything was okay, but he would just tell her to go.

Sarah's body started breaking out in red lumps and green emission oozed from the sores on her chest.  Jareth conjured shackles to hold her down as he ripped open her gown to reveal her chest.  He grabbed another potion and poured it over the sores.  They bubbles and white clouds of smoke rose from her skin as it hit the lesions. 

            "Come on Sarah you can fight through this!" He yelled. Hours passed and she finally calmed down, as was resting easy. Jareth was now pacing the room, not taking his eyes off of her. Every little move that she made he would run by her side and check to see if everything was okay. The only thing that he was really worried about was the next ten and a half weeks of having to keep her pinned down and cleaning her abrasions. Then if…she lives through this experience then everything will be okay, and he can continue on what he has tried to do for years.


End file.
